metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozodia/Items
These are the items found in Chozodia. Major Items Fully powered suit The Fully Powered Suit is rewarded upon defeating the Ruins Test in the Chozo Ruins of Chozodia. All power-ups Samus had previously are returned to her, and the Plasma Beam, Space Jump, and Gravity Suit are activated. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 In the hallway just before Mecha Ridley, Samus must Screw Attack through the floor under the corridor's entrance, and then build up her Speed Booster. Falling into the new recess in the floor, Samus must execute a well-timed mid-air Shinespark. Another option is to perform a very accurate Space Jump through the narrow space between the laser arrays to reach the item. Energy Tank 2 Samus must destroy the glass tube leading out of the Space Pirate Mother Ship with a Power Bomb and fall to the bottom left corner of the cliff. Another Power Bomb will destroy the wall and reveal an entrance into the Wrecked Ship; in the following room Samus must descend through the hole and then the shaft. When she comes across a sloping room full of Zeelas, she must kill all of them and then build up the Speed Booster. Running back into the center of the shaft, she must Shinespark up. Energy Tank 3 A series of difficult Shinesparks in the shafts following the Ruins Test is needed to reach this Tank. The final Shinespark begins in the Chozo Ruins, breaks through a wall, flies across the surface of Chozodia, and then breaks into the Space Pirate Mother Ship, where the tank is located. Missile Tank Through the top right door of the room adjacent to the Ruins Test, down the large shaft. A Missile Block is hidden along the left wall guarding an alcove. Super Missile Tanks Super Missile Tank 1 Underwater in the room before the Ruins Test. Samus must plow through a wall of Boost Blocks to reach it. Super Missile Tank 2 In the chamber filled with lava, in a small alcove above the pool on the right. Super Missile Tank 3 Near the bottom of a shaft, hidden in the left wall behind a Missile Block. Super Missile Tank 4 At the very top of the shaft closest to the escape-ship bay, Samus must force a Work Robot out of the way to obtain the Tank. Super Missile Tank 5 In what appears to be a small chamber with a Green and Yellow Hatch, a bomb destroys the floor and sends Samus into a pit with Space Pirates. After dispatching them, she can jump back up to the Tank on a narrow block. Super Missile Tank 6 In the corridor before the Map Station, at the end above a block in the ceiling. Super Missile Tank 7 In the Wrecked Ship area, in a complex network of tunnels in the ceiling of a room. Super Missile Tank 8 Through the left door of the aforementioned chamber, in another network of tunnels near the center of the ceiling. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 This Power Bomb was stolen before Samus could reach it from a Chac Mool-like statue. Through the opening in the left of the bridge area, Samus must navigate a few tunnels to find the Power Bombs guarded by two Pirate Alarm System tripwires. Power Bomb Tank 2 Through the chamber on the right of the previous, a Power Bomb reveals the second Tank is trapped in the ceiling. Power Bomb Tank 3 Back at the site of Samus' crash, hidden behind a Power Bomb Block on the hull of the Space Pirate Mother Ship. Power Bomb Tank 4 Outside the destroyed glass tube, Samus must use a Power Bomb to reveal an opening in the right of the mountain, then ascend a shaft farther down; the Tank is on a midair pedestal. Power Bomb Tank 5 Entering Chozodia from Crateria, Samus will drop down into the first room after the long corridor connecting the areas. The Power Bomb is behind a Missile Block in the left wall at the bottom. Power Bomb Tank 6 In the dark room through which a suitless Samus crawled and attempted to avoid Zebesians. Upon return, Samus must enter the highest tunnel and enter an alcove in the ceiling. Category:Chozodia Category:Lists of items by area